This proposal requests continued funding for our Training Program in Cancer Biology. We are requesting continuation of funding for six predoctoral Ph.D. trainees and 4 postdoctoral trainees, as well as funding for one postdoctoral trainee in systems biology, which was piloted in the previous funding cycle through a supplement to this grant. The program is entering its 10th year. The program intensively trains pre- and postdoctoral trainees in the field of cancer biology and provides the skills in experimental approaches so that they can become critical, creative, and independent scientists. Training includes a focus not only on biological relevant issues to cancer initiation, progression and metastases, but also on transdisciplinary approaches using organic chemistry, nanotechnology and systems biology, and includes exposure to clinical issues surrounding cancer diagnosis and treatment. All faculty preceptors have primary or cross appointments in the Department of Cancer Biology of Wake Forest University Health Sciences. Features of the training program include an extensive mentoring and evaluation process and career development activities. This training program addresses the goals of the National Cancer Institute by (1) producing investigators equipped to focus on the cancer problem in their research careers; (2) providing training spanning the chemical- and physical- biological interfaces; (3) emphasizing links between basic science and the clinical problems of patients with cancer. The training program achieved notable successes during the past two funding cycles (1) successful recruitment of minority trainees who entered and successfully completed the training program; (2) cross disciplinary training in new areas of cancer research; (3) a steady rise in the number and quality of applicants, their productivity and their achievements. This training proposal includes an entirely revised and reengineered postdoctoral training program that is responsive to the recent critique and will strengthen our ability to matriculate top quality applicants to our program.